


Cold Steel

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle that never ceases to satisfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Steel

Gentle pads on the barren earth

Weave through armor, with no mirth

Fireblaze flying past whipping through air

In front of lines, in front of men, imposing dare

Stone and flames meet blade to blade

Dance of steel and moving shade

Shield and dagger, wall and spear

Pull forth the tides of rising fear

Mass mob scatter, dozens slain

In a simple cold steel game

Yellowed Blue the mighty castle

Shining armor with gentle sheen

Darkened Green with wings of night

Purple cloud and jumping sight -

Good game, well played, good-bye.

The minions can turn the tide.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.Net


End file.
